pmebgefandomcom-20200214-history
Brick God
Brick God is the main part of the whole game. Knigts must protect it, vikings try to destroy it, and citzens praise it. He is also sometimes referred to as bricc god. There are two ways to interact with Brick God, to praise him, or to kill him. Praising Brick God In praising, all citzens must do the praising. Currently, there is only one emote activated by pressing M (Kneel) on a keyboard to praise Brick God. However, you can offer him gifts that will make Brick God happy. Giving 10 coins, bred, caik, or robux (highest) will raise Brick God's health and will hopefully avoid him from exploding everyone in the server. You can ask Brick God for bred or coins. Depending on his mood, he might give you nothing or a lot. This though, lowers Brick God's health, so most knigts forbid asking more than once. At a certain point, he will reply "n0" or other messages to show you cannot ask for more. You can use Brick God to get lots of coins this way by asking for coins until you cannot anymore. Then you heal Brick God up to full health with bred, caik, or robux. Then you ask for more money till you are rich and the poor noobs are jealous of your fat wallet. Killing Brick God If you are a viking, you should kill Brick God. Now, why would you want to do this? He is Brick God, the almighty, the one we must praise. You are a monster for even thinking about killing Brick God! You must be praised for your work, brick god is no god and it is worth it for the lives of your men. Note brick god's health/mood was buffed making it harder to kill it. (9/13/2019) To kill Brick God, manage to cross the bordr and grab a sword at the armory, and climb up the slope without getting caught by knigts or admissons. Once you get up the mountain, kill the knigts protecting Brick God. Now, just keep stabbing him till he has no health left. You might need a couple friends to help you! Keep jumping when attacking so that one stab would turn into two hits. Another method is kneeling on Brick God's platform and spinning while attacking him. This is a very fast way of hurting Brick God but it will leave you more open to attack. Bombs can also hurt Brick God, doing a good chunk of damage. Asking Brick God for bred or coins can lower his health while giving you items in return. This cannot kill Brick God as you cannot ask for items after about a forth or his health has been drained. This is very slow, so only do it when there are a few knigts or if they're being lazy. If you hit brick god with a sword, you will be teamed viking. This only happens when you are a peasant or citzen. Upon killing Brick God, a message will be flash on your screen saying, "Brick God angery! Feel my wrath!" with the world shaking and red. A moment later, everyone in the server will explode, killing everyone. For the Halloween update, Brick God was transformed into Pumkin God. Pumkin God acted the same as Brick God but was visually changed. Category:Miscellaneous